Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live
by Cornys
Summary: Part one of the Spyro's Legacy Trilogy. Being the first edition this is the edition with the least violence. However what it lacks there it makes up for in twists and turns. This will change our understanding of some of the characters forever. Complete!
1. Second Chance

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 1  
Second Chance**

This is the first Chapter of a Trilogy. Yet it can also be read as a stand alone just as easily.

* * *

The world took shape around me once more. The dire situation that Cynder and I had been in a mere moments before had since past.

The night was new. The celestial moons shone bright upon my back as I stared into the black scales of Cynder. She was still despite the heaving of her chest. How the either of us got out of there was the only question that could have crossed my lips, but it wasn't going to. I swore to the ancestors that I'd make the most of this "second chance," and that I wouldn't waste a moment of it.

I had willingly sought to give my life to the cause of our posterity. Yet, here the world lie beneath me. Cold dew soaked my underside. Cynder lie underneath my head. The light of the moons reflected into my eyes from Cynder's silky scales.

Cynder had allowed the same fate to come to her simply to follow me into the next life. One reason or another though here we were, both as real and as living as before.

There must have been some sort of purpose for us left. There must be an even higher cause for the both of us. Like wise neither of us would be here. Each of our lives were at end. Darkness had taken our vision and here we were cast back into this world. Later I would scope that situation out. The days of my youth were still in front of me. It would not dwell on the matter until much later in my adult life.

For now though I lie in wonderment at the sparkling sky. The unusual random shapes of stars in the sky just the same as I remembered upon first glance as I turned over. Then I noticed a new grouping of stars. One of the which roughly out-lining that of a dragon.

I stared at it a great while, while Cynder slept beneath them. Us two together seemingly after our lives had passed before us.

I shifted my gaze slowly away from the sky and back to Cynder as she continued her peaceful slumber.

We knew nothing of where we were. How bad of a situation we were in. Our naivety would soon be that of our own down fall.

* * *

There it is ... more is on the way! Hope you enjoyed and any comments and/or feedback is appreciated.


	2. Foreshadowing

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 2  
Foreshadowing**

* * *

That night I quickly drifted into a deep sleep. The starry sky quickly blinking into and out of my vision like the joyous and whimsical thoughts upon my mind. Malefor was gone. His iron grip upon the land was relinquished. His menace no longer to be seen.

Sleep came easy that night in that foreign world. Worries far from my mind for the first time since I had set out from the swampland that was my childhood home. Sorrow was close at hand but excitement pushed in into oblivion. All that I knew was that I and Cynder were still alive.

That feeling would not last clear through the night.

I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

*****

"So that's it? No fighting?" asked one of the young ones who looked on as an aged Spyro told his story.

"If only there could not have been." Spyro replied weekly.

"So skip to that part!" said another

"Ok, ok" Spyro said shaking his head. "You sure that you want me to skip the dream I had then?"

"Did it have fighting in it?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah" Cynder spoke up beside Spyro cringing. Little did the children know what that dream was to mean to them at this point. Within the next few years they would though

*****

That night I found the sky give way into dark visions of the future. Masses of dark beings clouding out the heavans. Darkness shrounding all of this race from above. A grand war. No one spared. No one alive. Darkness over all.

All of the bright feelings erased from that of my mind.

"What is this!" I asked to the dream expecting nothing in way of reply.

But there was to be one. It was to be the former Chronicler's final message. "This is what will come to pass should you be lost Spyro. Eternal Darkness will shroud the land. You and Cynder Separated for all of time. Not even time would be able to reunite you with your love. Either of you failing to exist."

"What do you mean!?"

"You must go on Spyro. Your entire life depends upon that of your survival. Depends upon you teaching the world the power of love. The power of light power. How to harness all of their feelings to use."

"But I..."

Spyro," he cut me off "There will be a time when all will seam lost. You may not have any desire to continue. But know that the promise of tommorow always out weighs the burdens of the past and the doubts of the present. With enough determination anything is possible. But you will know soon enough." It was to be the last anybody would hear of the former Chronicler. The whisper of his touch on history the only thing to remain of his memory.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

The Original Spyro's Legacy should fall in line after this so if you remember enough from Spyro's Legacy to let me know of any flaws I'd appreciate that. I did a quick check on the back story and didn't find any conflicting information but found nothing. If you do though feel free to let me know... I'd appreciate that a lot. And thanks for reading! :)

Slight edit on the end there to fit Spyro's Legacy II's story... I caught that one :)


	3. Adolescent Naiveté

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 3  
Adolescent Naiveté  
**

* * *

"I thought you said that there would be fighting." complained on of the young-lings in the back of the small group of about twenty.

Spyro and Cynder shook their heads. "If all you guys want to do is fight, that's al..." Spyro started but then tailed off realizing what he was about to say. The impact of time had taken hold of Spyro. Death had taken grip of all of the Guardians that had been prior to the Night of Eternal Darkness. Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador had slowly been replaced by Adar, Nafe, and Welgor.

The new generations each came and with each hundred year cycle of birth they would came a century and a generation closer to the appearance of the new purple dragon. Another ordinary dragon harnessed by the dark side of the emotional spectrum.

The Shadow's grew longer. More banishment's, more crime, more punishment, more everything.

The celestial moons edging ever closer to the opposite sides of the planet meant that the time between the nights of Eternal Darkness neared their midpoint. Not within Spyro's life time would another one of those come but still darkness came over the land like a sickness. Spyro had been considering to quit teaching the young-lings to harness dark energy but the former Chronicler's words still had great power over him.

The brutal image of the millions of dead on that field of broken dreams. Those in front of him even surely were in that picture some where. Himself and Cynder also. Not one thing, not one dragon depended upon this but rather all of them.

Cynder quickly sensed his state and put him under her wing. Nothing else was needed. He returned to his task.

"I'm sorry." He said.

The group raised their heads to him. "Please continue." said one in the front.

Spyro acknowledged and did just that.

*****

That next morning I awoke to Cynder shrieking "Wake-up!"

I sprung onto my feet and immedietly saw the problem.

My mouth dropped and my heart rate sprung forward. My mind froze from the shock even as it drew ever in towards us.

* * *

Well you had to know I was going to do that sooner or later! In any case please review and let me know if you see any problems...


	4. Darkness From Within

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 4  
Darkness From Within**

* * *

That very moment I saw my life flash before my eyes. The life that I had all ready thought to be gone I feared for once again.

"Not more of this." I muttered.

A dark dragon descended towards us. Razor blade talons hanging below his mass. Ready to slice us into pieces.

He was completely consumed by Dark Energy as his body destroyed any light that came into contact with his body.

He came down directly at me with his claws... I dove to the right and away from Cynder. The knives narrowly missed my body as I ran into the ground.

Cynder across from me yelped at this the same time. I did not even have time to turn to see what had happened as the beast landed directly behind us.

*****

"Is that the sort of thing you were warning us about during our dark powers training?" asked the young golden female in the front of the group.

"This is **exactly **what I was warning you all about." Spyro replied while feeling around her entity with a light powered censor.

_"What is it?" _Cynder asked through thought.

_"I think that she has the mark of prophesy." _Spyro returned. He felt around her and found her to be full of dreams, full of inspiration, full of excitement, just full of life. There couldn't possibly be a bit of evil in one so young and so happy. Nothing even slightly different about her than an average adolescent dragon.

Yet right before he called it quits and continued his and Cynder's passage through time he felt exactly what he had feared.

"_Oh ancestors"_Spyro thought as he ran across it. He felt it tug at his consciousness. Felt it try to drag him into a world where his emotions would get the best of him. The darkness was there inside of her being ready to take control at any moment it wanted. Her or anybody sensing her being such as he was. Spyro quickly with drew from her existence to remove the threat to him.

Cynder's wide eyes welcomed Spyro back from the little adventure _"Well I guess we have a slight problem."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah... I know... Short Chapters... If nobody has a problem with them I'll continue like this though... Up to the readers... you just won't get new material quite as quick... but when you do it'll be like the length of 2 chapters.... up to you guys.. :)

Please review and I hope that you continue to enjoy! :)


	5. Ancient Sins

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 5  
****Ancient Sins**

* * *

Spyro allowed time to return to it's natural flow.

"Woah!" exclaimed all of the young ones. "What was that?" "How did you do that?"

"Now is not the time." Spyro stated gently. "Things have just recently came to my attention. I'm sorry. Training is done for the day."

The young ones turned to leave. Spyro debated rather or not to hold the young Golden Female but ultimately there wasn't really any choice.

"Sarah!" Cynder yelled after her right before she rounded the corner. The golden dragoness turned around and glared at her.

"Yes?"

"Spyro and I have some thing that we have to talk to you about."

"Ok, but don't you have something that you have to attend to?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but this is it." Spyro replied.

"Oh," Sarah said. Her eyes widdening as she drew closer. "What is it?"

"We shall tell you, but first I must tell about somethings that you may or may not understand."

"I shall try my best."

"That's all we can hope for." Cynder encouraged.

*****

"That night, Sarah, the night after the Dawn of the Dragon I had a second dream. A dream that had involved the new Chronicler. The former fire guardian Ignitus." Spyro started some time later

"Yes you have told us great hings about him." Sarah commented.

"Yes but what I have failed to tell you is that of his involvement with the rise of Malefor, How he ultimately allowed Cynder to be turned into the dark figure that she once was."

"There was nothing that he could have done to save any more of the eggs though was there?"

"Oh no. There was nothing that he could do at that point but he had allowed that to happen."

Sarah looked at Spyro confusedly.

"I'll let his words to me explain to you Sarah. Would you like to receive the memory of that dream?"

Sarah's eyes grew big from excitement. "Ye.. Yeah."

"Lie down upon the floor and relax. I do not know what type of effect this will have upon you."

Sarah did so and Spyro brought fourth his memory of that dream.

*****

_Spyro lifted his head from a hard stone floor. Confusion enveloped Spyro for a moment while he stared off into the starry sky._

_"Spyro" Came a voice._

_Spyro's confusion melted away from joy. "Ignitus! We did it!" He exclaimed._

_Ignitus's voice laughed "Indeed we have, young one."_

_Spyro over flowed with joy and yet there was something there in the back of his mind nagging at him. "Ignitus, What did you mean when you said that have never done right by either of us?"_

_"Spyro, this is one of the many reasons that I have came to you. I must confess something."_

_"What is it?" Spyro asked nervously. Mabey he had not know Ignitus so well as he though he had. He suddenly felt unsure of himself._

_"It was my first group of hatch-lings, Spyro, ten generations before your own birth. I was the newly appointed Fire Guardian. A new young dragon was comming through the ranks quicker than that of everybody else so I took him_ _aside one day to help him along in his advancement. After all he had to master all of the elements rather than just one."_

_Spyro suddenly felt as though the whole world had fallen out from underneath of him. "It was Malefor wasn't it?"_

_"Indeed. At the end of that day he had completely mastered the element of fire. He had thanked me for allowing his training to move at a different pace than all of the other masters had allowed him. He was not much different from the likes of you."_

_"So I am destined for the same fate." Spyro realised aloud._

_"No, Spyro, This is not your fate. You have beaten what he had been beaten by."_

_"oh" Spyro breathed._

_"That day however he had told me that he had discovered a new, more powerful element that nobody had seen before. So I didn't think twice to have him show me._

_"Now at that time we had not seen anything the likes of Dark Energy before. All that we knew was how powerful it was so we encouraged him to use it more and more often. __Eventually however it created fear among the population. By the end of his thirteenth year it was decided to have a public vote on the matter._

_"The results were debated for sometime. However by the time they had counted the votes for a third and final time it was revealed, by us guardians and our families, that the vote had came down to banish Malefor."_

_"So he was banished before he had even became evil?"_

_"Yes, but in hind site that was the best that could have happened. He was a problem waiting to happen you see? Anything that went wrong would allow him to find his path to darkness. It was best off that he made his switch away from Warfang."_

_"Oh. So what happened that you are sorry about?"_

_"Well this was my big folly, I had felt sorry for him. I had left as soon as the ruling was announced and Malefor had left. I had acted as though I was going home but I soon told my family what I was doing and set off in search of Malefor."_

_Spyro suddenly realized what Ignitus was trying to say. "You had been on Malefor's side?"_

**Please Review :) Thanks**

Next chapter sometime this week... and I don't have any idea when this week either... sorry


	6. Revelations

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 6  
Revelations**

* * *

_"I...I... I had not the slightest idea of what was happening with him. I still fully do not know what had happened to him, Spyro."_

_Spyro stared at him. Nothing even came to his mind. Emptiness and betrayal filled his stomach._

_"At first I saw him consumed by the darkness I was afraid so that first day I did not speak with him. I returned home. The next day when I went back the darkness was not visible upon his skin. I had thought that he was all right. Thought that nothing was any different about him. After all he had looked the same as he always had."_

_Spyro meant to ask what all he had done but the words would not come through his mouth. Left in his throat as they were._

_"I know you feel like I have betrayed our race, maybe I have, but I have done my best ever since that day when I had discovered that you were missing and all of the eggs destroyed. I owed something to our race at that point."_

_"You mean you were __**involved **with the raid on the Temple!?"_

_"I... I... I...didn't know, Spyro. All of the time he had filled my head with things that were so great and he justified everything that he was doing ever so perfectly."_

_"Great?! Like the great **war**!? Or the great **destruction of the world**!? Great like that!?" Anger enveloped Spyro. Spyro could feel the darkness start to consume him. Anymore and he would definitely lose control._

_The two stared at each other. Neither one making a move. Slowly the anger within Spyro dissipated._

_"I'm sorry," Spyro eventually managed. Regretting all of that now. He was now to the point of remorse for Ignitus. "You may finish."_

_"Well as the apes began to gather around him he had told he that they were simply guards. The Dragon elders would not like what he had in store. He told me that all of the dragons had the ability to use the "Heavenly Powers" as he had told me. That we were being weakened by our limitations. He had told me not to try and of his methods with my young-lings so that I could keep my position but he slowly began to train me in the dark powers. Over some time I had learned most of the basic dark powers. So good they had felt to use._

_"Prophecies about the new purple dragon that would remove the former evil one he had said were written from the writer's biased point of view and that he would be the true evil."_

_"So did he really think that what he was doing was good?"_

_"I can not be sure Spyro. All that he told me may very well been his thinking and yet it just as easily may have been well constructed lies. I can not to this day tell you which."_

_"Oh"_

_"Well as your brood was brought to the temple one by one over the century prior to your birth Malefor plotted to receive you and convert you to his ways before you had a chance to become what the prophecies told you to be. Many times he had hinted at me taking you to him. Each time we had agreed that it was best that you remain in the temple and that a raid was to be required._

_"That night I had held close to your egg. Nobody else was to have a decision upon where you went. You were doing to go down the stream where Malefor himself was to receive you. You were to grow up peacefully with me and Malefor at your side to teach you along the way. Malefor kept telling me that we were doing to better our race._

_"Malefor had ordered his apes to attack the temple and leave no dragon eggs alive. Little did I know. As soon as I returned to the temple from sending you out onto the stream I had saw all of the eggs smashed. I had never talked to Malefor again."_

_"So why did I not get to Malefor?"_

_"It was that night that he had over used his powers. He had attempted to control his troops from a really long range. The Well of Souls as it was. He had over used his powers and he was trapped there. You were never intercepted and you continued down stream until you reached Sparx's family."_

_*****_

The training room took shape around Spyro once more as he was removed from his dream. Sarah blinked her eyes open as though she had just woken-up and stretched. She opened he mouth and nothing came to her lips.

"It is most unfortunate that he had spent most of his life following a false savior. However I can now see through some of the dreams that I have recieved from him in the past how it could happen. I have long since forgiven him."

"I understand, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Sarah, we believe that you have been singled out by the shadow. You are a carrier of a strong burden, Sarah."

Sarah was startled. "Y... y... you mean...?"

"Oh no, no you are nothing like Malefor, But you do have a 'Mark of Prophecy' burrowed within your existence. It is a direct link to the Shadow realm. It is able to take control of any thing that it desires that it comes into contact with for a short amount of time. The stronger that you are in your light abilities the more likely you will be able to keep it from affecting your life. If you are strong enough you will even be able to destroy it. That would take more time than we probably have before if decides it's way though so it will have to suffice if you were able to dull it's effects."

"I.. I don't even know how to use light powers." She spoke up.

"Yes I know, but that's what bothers me. I feel that we must get started right now."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review :)

Next Chapter tomorrow or Monday... Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. The Marks of the Mark

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 7  
The Marks of the Mark**

* * *

"Let all of your brightest thought rise up to the top of your being. Allow the world to be tranquil and your thoughts at rest. Allow all of your joy and excitement to consume you." Spyro encouraged Sarah. A bright bubble began to form around her. Cynder picked up a stone and flipped it at the shield. It bounced off of it soundlessly and the shield remained.

"Well done, that will ward you from any physical attack. How ever the mark that you have may take control of you for any moment that it desires. To ward this off you must be able to sustain that during this" Spyro nodded towards Cynder and the protection of her wards took shape around his. Spyro's situation was much worse as a half dark and half light dragon. Contact with the dark world could set his demeanor awry.

Spyro extended himself into the pit of Sarah's being. There he found the mark and began to order her to do a back flip through that connection.

Nothing happened. "Good! Good! Great Job Sarah! You can release the shield now." Sarah dropped her shield but Spyro went back at her in the same way. This time however she immediately did a perfect back flip.

Her shocked eyes stared at the ground in a panic. She panted as he regained controle of her body and mind.

"I'm sorry" Spyro told her. "I had to get you at a moment when your guard was down. This is when it will come to you.

"I, I, I understand." She said raising her head up proudly "I understand"

"Good, you must feel empty right about now? Correct?"

"Yes"

"We dare not do anything more tonight. I will provide you a room here at the temple until you have all of the necessary training."

"Thank you"

"Yeah not a problem. We will get you after training tomorrow after you have had a time to rest. Until then you are free to do as you please."

"Thank you so much."

Spyro and Cynder nodded to her and they exchanged salutations and with that the parties separated.

"Spyro!" Cynder seared hushedly.

"What?"

"You freaked her out Spyro."

"I know. I'm sorry." Spyro and Cynder rubbed necks "I love you."

"I love you too"

*****

Sarah walked down the hall escorted by a young mole. "This will be your room for the next few months" he exclaimed proudly.

She nodded at him in thanks and then entered the room. Bright red carpet dawned the floor. A large candle Chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the entire room. She looked at herself in the mirror at the far end of the room. Her bright and smooth golden scales shone as brightly as they had that morning. That image of Spyro's younger self in the dream that he had shared with her it really made her desire for him. Ever since that dream she had seen many cute similarities between his current self and his younger one. Faded as he was he was still one of the most handsome dragons she had ever seen. Just to be close to him it made her all tingly inside.

She began to grow jealousof Cynder. Just the path that the darkness had desired.

Suddenly the Chandelier wend dark. Nothing could be seen for a while. Then a few of the candles danced back to life reveling the large muscularly built body of a dark dragon. A large dragon-hood hung down from his enormous haul.

She felt her body start shaking. She briefly realized what was going on and attempted to bring her light shield fourth. The Dark dragon had expected nothing less. He coley reached down and stroked him self and a slight unrest shook her body as she lost her ability to think positive thoughts all that came to her mind was the thought of having sex with this hunk.

"Oh baby just lay it on me now." She cooed.

He slowly moved over to her and she rolled over onto her back in submission and he dropped down into her. He tore through her in a hurry. He adolescent organs barely able to fit the hulk inside of her.

Five pumps and she could feel her body excrete it's self into submission. On the sixth he gave into her. Rushedly he got up from her and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Her mind quickly returned full of guilt. Who knew what she had done to the dragon race now just because of her in ability to control herself. She rolled over on her stomach once more just in time for Spyro and Cynder to come bolting into the room.

Cynder looked attentively at the golden dragon "Are you all right?!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you must know that will make this have to be M rated now.... It's something about 7th Chapters and Spyro's Legacy.... anybody notice that by any chance? lol.. please review :)


	8. Possession

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 8  
Possession**

* * *

"I, I don't know" replied the golden dragoness, "I had just been shown to my room and then, then, then," she looked around in panic and then began to cry. "I don't even remember what happened!"

"Now, now you're all right Sarah." Cynder soothed putting her under her wing.

"But I don't even remember what happened!"

"No, no don't worry about it Sarah. Everything is fine now."

"But it was important, who knows what I have missed now."

"Sarah, You don't have to worry about it. To dwell on this could allow the dark side a path through to you and make you more venerable to the Mark of Destiny they have implanted on you. This is just a freak accident, what ever it was."

Spyro turned his face to the side so that Sarah could not see his expression. For what ever reason the mark it's self was gone.

Cynder turned and looked at Spyro _"What is it?"_ she asked through their telepathic connection.

_"The Mark, it is... gone."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's gone, Cynder. She doesn't have the mark anymore."_

_"So what did it do?" _

_"I'd like to think that they used it and it has failed. Unfortunately, I don't think that it has failed. Sarah is too startled. Something happened here. Heck for all that we know she could be possed right now."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"I, I don't know"_

Silence filled the room. Nobody moved. Nobody knew what had just happened. All were stunned.

_"She doesn't have the least bit of darkness in her now." _Spyro commented to Cynder.

_"Ok, Should we let her be now? Put her under surveillance for the night."_

_"Yeah, but don't pull away from her too quick. Make it feel natural to her"_

_"Of course."_

Cynder slowly unwrapped her wing from the hatchling "Are you all right?"

"I thi, ink I'll be"

"Sure?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah"

Spyro waited for Cynder to join his side "Just let the guard know if you need us."

"All right" Spyro slid the door to the latch and started off down the hallway.

*****

Sarah lied in her bed that night, her mind swirled with whispers_. "Leave this place"_

_"Get out of here"_

_"We won't quit until you leave!"_

_"You are our's now, surrender to our power."_

She punched the bed "No!"

_"The choice has been your's" _It replied and with that her room was flushed in darkness once more. She felt her self be thrown from the bed and onto the floor. Then her body raised up and ran into the ceiling and then fell back to the floor.

_"That convencing enough?"_

_"This what you want your life to be like?"_

"You... can not break me." she fought back, returning to her feet.

_"We shall see" _A shooting pain suddenly raced up her back and she collapsed to the ground. Her body pinched to the ground by an enormous weight.

_"You may only free yourself by releasing yourself to us!"_ It screamed.

She began to ponder the option but then thought the better of it. Agony soaked into her limp body as the weight began to crush her. What is was she hadn't the least idea.

_"Let yourself surrender to our will." _It encouraged.

"GUARD!!! SPYRO!!! CYNDER!!!! HELP!!!" She screamed both in agony and desperation.

_"It is no use. You have no other option, Sarah, surrender to us."_

_"You have no choice."_

"Certainly, You, You would not kill me," she squeaked through her compacted body. "Y, you, need, me for what ever plan you have... to work."

The weight on her back suddenly began to strengthen. "_Watch us!"_

*****

Spyro lied down next to Cynder finally retiring to the bed. The calmness of the night put his weary mind to rest. All was perfect in and around the temple so far as he could tell. Harmless animals roamed freely outside. Inside the residents all slept calmly. The only exception being Sarah who was to be expected. She moved around her room oddly in restlessness for some time before returning to the floor and lying there and trying to recall the early events with no prevail.

The Guard outside her room stood awake and ready always watching and listening. Nothing everything was in order. Little did he know of the strugle for a young dragoness that was going on right before his nose.

*****

Sarah could feel the weight continue to strangthen. Her breathing became infrequent and wheezy. She felt her lunch begin to work up through her towards her mouth. She had lost feeling in her hind legs and tail and a tingly feeling filled her entire body below her neck.

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out of her mouth other than a squeek.

She relized that she'd have to think to them if she was intended to be heard. The pain had been too much for her to bear

_"I GIVE UP!!!!"_


	9. Acceptance

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 9  
Acceptance**

* * *

_"Good"_ The voices encouraged. The weight on her back slowly began to relent.

Sarah slowly got up and caught her breath. Slowly her breathing became steadier and at last it returned to normal. "What must I do?"

_"Why you have to leave this wretched place. Escape from this prison."_

"Prison? I don't know about this being a prison."

_"Indeed it is rather you like it or not."_

Sarah doubted every word that they said. Spyro and Cynder had been quite the hosts. Rather or not she could leave was not an issue. She was more of a prisoner with her family before then she was now.

"When? How?"

_"Tomorrow morning. When your normal class is in it's first session there will be an attack on the temple. Quite simple it will be really. You will simply exit the end of your hallway and fly with the morning sun to your face and the evening sun to your back. Until you reach a small dragon village. on your way there we will tell you what you are to do there."_

"Ok, But what i..." The voices cut her off

_"There aren't to be any questions! You neither need to or should know why! Or will you! Now get your rest! Your puny body will not handle that long flight with out your rest!"_

"All right" she said shyly and curled up in her bed. It was not long before she had fallen into a shallow restless sleep.

*****

The next morning Spyro arose from his bed. Cynder shaking him. "What is it Hun?"

"Get up. I let you sleep ina little. It's almost story time all ready and you have to do your morning refresher course."

"Oh" Spyro exasperated; getting up as quickly as his old body would let him.

The two worked their way down the hallway and into the training room. An elderly mole stood by a lever on the opposite side of the room. "You tired this morning are ya'" He asked

"Yeah" Spyro replied groggily.

"He was up late last night watching out for our young new comer." Cynder replied for him

"Oh, I see, I have not heard about him. You will have to inform me about this new comer."

"She's a female" Spyro imputed.

"Well all the same. Now are you ready?"

"I suppose."

Cynder stepped back into the archway exit and the mole pulled the lever. Three large stuffed dragon dummies dropped around Spyro. He began to draw fourth a fire storm but realised what was actually in front of him.

Cynder and the mole chuckled while Spyro stayed straight faced. The stuffed dragons fell in line beside Spyro then ten large stuffed gorilla's fell before Spyro. He flamed one of them and sliced one of their head's off. The dummies quickly took over the other stuffed dragon's. Only Spyro was left. Spyro drew himself into the air and drew fourth all of the fire within him and all of the straw dummies were up in flames.

Spyro sighed "What's wrong with me?"

"You are getting older Spyro. There is nothing that you can do about that."

"But there has to be. The Prophecies foretell of a great war to come soon. If we are to win I feel that I must be in the peak condition."

"What of the next purple dragon? Wouldn't he be just as powerful as you?" The mole offered.

"He should be, but we don't even know for sure what side he will fight for. He is a purple dragon after all."

"Ah"

"Well Cynder it's your turn. Spyro you should really go and pick up the hatchlings, It is story time now you know."

"Yeah I know."

Spyro left the training room and went to an room adjacent of it.

"Morning" Spyro said to the young dragons in front of him.

"Morning" They said matching his tired tone.

"Everybody here?"

"No! No! Sarah is missing!" one of the hatchlings spoke up.

"Yeah I know. She will not be joining our class any more. Circumstances have required that she not join us in our morning sessions. She will join us in our afternoon sessions however. She will probably tell you all what those circumstances are. I ask that you guys give her all the support that you can moving forward."

"Is she sick?" asked one of the kids.

Spyro chuckled "Not exactly. Like I said I'll let her tell you guys about it. Knowing her she will eventually. Anyhow You guys want me to finish the story that I was telling you yesterday. I'm actually at the fighting part now."

"Sure!"

"All right"

*****

Well the beast had flew over me and Cynder and landed behind us. I heard Cynder yelp and I turned to my attention over to her. Blood gushed out of her back and beaded down her sides. I turned to the beast and launched a fire ball towards it. The ball hit him and it didn't seam to phase him.

Cynder despite the pain she was enduring launched a poison attack at it. The various toxins changed his black tint to different colors and slowed him down but did not hardly effect the beast. It came back with a dark energy beam that shot right at Cynder. I shot my own at it in desperationand stopped it. It shifted it's beam towards me and it began to win me over. His beam pushing mine back close to my body. Cynder seeing this quickly joined me.

Neither of us were able to move as our energies were expended. Cynder began to move forward and eventually came within feet of the thing. Then quickly dropped her energy band and shot the thing with a few shots of poison. It's bean relented and my completely over took the beast. It fell down onto the cave floor. It's dark energy consumed body returning to the green color it had been before it had been consumed by the dark side.

But we didn't have time to ponder what had just happened. A roar ripped through our cave and another dark dragon appeared on the edge of the cave. I looked over at Cynder and then...

*****

Suddenly a light blue ice dragon darted into the room. It's crystal blue eyes filled with fear. The hatchlings all turned and looked at him. "Adar?" a few of them asked themselves.

"What is it Adar?" Spyro asked quickly.

"I, I, I, don't know. A look out spotted a group black dragons on the western horizon. They look like the ones from the prophecy book, Spyro, they really do. Dark but not consumed. Like Cynder in all honestly."

"Ring the alert bell then. Kids go with Kane here to saftly."

A young female mole walked into the room. "Come with me children"

They scampered off with her.

"Adar, It looks like we get our first glimpse of our enemy today."


	10. First Light

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 10  
First Light**

* * *

Sarah snapped awake _"It is time."_

Sarah slowly got up to her feet and obeyed, fearful of another attack. _"Quicker! This ain't no tea party! Out the door all ready!"_

She bolted over to the door and quickly made her way out of the room. Panic filled voices echoed from distant halls.

_"Hurry to the end of the hallway."_

She sprinted to the end of the hall and made her way out of that door. The early morning sun shone directly into her eyes. A bright yellow hue covered the entire landscape before her.

_"Fly directly towards it! As fast as you can!"_

Sarah ascended into the sky and began to fly blindly towards the morning sun. Her wings flapped rapidly as she was taken farther and farther away from the temple.

*****

"Well my friends" Spyro started looking from one guardian to the other as the had assembled around "I guess we have something to take care of."

"Agreed." Replied Terrador. His ancient body had been through much more torment. Typically dragon's would bond themselves with nature long before his stage of life. Aches, pains, a dulled immune system all weighed down upon him at this point. But there was not a possible way of keeping him away from the battle field. _"If I do not have a use on the field of battle then my life no longer has a point, Spyro. Until I die on the field of battle I have some sort of a use."_He had said long ago. Spyro knew better now.

Adar, The light blue ice guardian shivered. His crystal eyes calmed down ever slightly but the rest of him trembled violently.

Nate, A middle aged yellow dragon stood beside Spyro. The Guardian of Electricity didn't show any emotion. Though he himself had never been in any battles before, as a "Seer" he had experienced many first hand anyhow through memories of the dead and living. In a way he had more experiance than any other guardian. Chances were that he might have even lived this one all ready.

"Nothing to worry about this battle you guys." He said a-matter-of-factly. "I think it is a diversion. Spyro your censers can see far beyond all of us, Is there anything out of the ordinary out there?"

Spyro scanned the entire area within his ability. Lot's of frightened young dragons were huddled in a room with a few very calm moles. A temple guard stood guard at the entrance of that room. A few messengers flew off at the fringe of his vision towards Warfang and a young female dragon flew off into the distance in fear. "_Sarah" _Spyro realised. _"Hopefully she'll be back."_

_"I really hope she will be. I don't think she'd beable to make it out there on her own yet." _Cynder chimed in

_"Yeah"_

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Spyro reported

"Really?" Nate asked squinting in puzzelment.

Spyro quickly checked again with the same result. "Nothing"

"Huh"

They all turned back around to the quickly aproaching enemy. Their dark features becoming more precise.

Their bodies were all black. Their under belly being a different shade of black. As reported they were not consumed as all of the other dark dragons that they had seen before. Four dragons in all there were.

Terrador turned to them. "Each of us take one of them. Cynder you hover above us all. Offer as much assistance as you can.

"All right."

"Well" Spyro said stretching out his wings. "They have been flying more than us obviously. Let's take this battle to them.

Everybody agreed and they all took off.

*****

Sarah continued to fly towards the sun. _"Are they still with me?" _She though to her self as they had drawn silent.

_"Yeah! And don't you even think about disobeying us again!" _it scolded _"If you do you will definitely regret it."_

"All right, all right,"

_"They are looking now"_one of the voices said to the other hushidly. Low enough that Sarah could not comprehend what was said.

"Huh?" she asked.

_"We are going to kill you no matter what you know! You will never get away from our grip. If you disobey us you will only get a slower and more painful death. You might as well throw away all chances of escape and accept your new rule in life."_

Sarah now knew for sure that they would eventually killed her. She began to accept her role just as they had asked her ironicaly.

*****

Cynder, Spyro and the guardians stopped in front of the stopped line of dark dragons. Cynder above them.

One of the dark dragon's nodded towards the others and they all moved towards the guardians. Cynder dropped a shot of poison onto the one that moved towards Terrador. It shrieked and looked up towards Cynder. He stopped and looked at her oddly. Cynder realized what was going on and winked at him.

He didn't have time to respond though as Terrador hit him in the left wing with an earth ball. The shot ripped a hole through his wing and he was sent in a downward spiral to the ground.

Cynder shifted her attention to Adar's attacker. He had frozen the tips of it's wings and penetrated it in the stomach with an ice shard.

Cynder shrieked at it in a fear attack. It hesitated for a moment and Adar sliced his claw's across it's face.

Nate hit his enemy with a lightning bolt while Nate was struck by a few claws. Blood dripped from his face Cynder blew the dark dragon away from Nate. Nate moved into the draft and dropped his horns into his enemy's chest. Cynder relented the gust and Nate turned around and zapped Adar's enemy. Adar tail slapped the enemy and his body went limp.

Cynder turned towards Spyro and Terrador. The only remaining dark dragon launched a bright green ball towards Terrador. It hit him in the neck. Spyro wasted no time and engulfed he enemy in a ball of fire. The dragon's burn covered body stopped and flopped to the ground.

Terrador folded over on himself. Spyro quickly moved over to the Earth Guardian.

"Take me back to the temple." Terrador said weakly.


	11. Poison

**_Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_**

**Chapter 11  
Poison**

* * *

Sarah continued to fly towards the eastern horizon. The sun was no longer in her eyes as the day set in.

_"When you get to this village there will be a secluded home towards the western outskirts. It will be empty and you will claim it as your own."_

"All right" Sarah stammered.

_"There you will give birth to a dragon. Now you are not to take this egg to the dragon temple. You have to raise your hatchling in your house and keep him away from all of the outside world. Then we might think about letting you free."_

Sarah became visably giddy.

_"However!" _It warned _"If you or your hatchling make your way back to the temple before his thirteenth birthday. You take his egg to the temple or what ever we will possess you once more."_

Sarah began to figure that in fifteen or so years that she would be free. In terms of a dragon's life that wasn't that long. However Spyro and company had not got to the piece of telling her that eggs only hatch on one night a century. This way all dragon's are all the same age.

_"We are going to get you lost now." _the voices said and with that Sarah's vision and consciousness went away.

*****

Spyro set Terrador down on a bed in the temple. "Will you be all right?"

"In this life or the next." he spat out through his pains. "I don't think I will... make it... through this one"

Spyro nodded to the other guardians. They came to the bed along with Cynder.

"You know I don't like these good bye things."

"You don't really have to say anything I guess." Cynder offered.

"Are... you crazy?"

Cynder let out a subdued chuckle. "I guess"

"Good luck with everything guys, The path set, before you... is a, tough one you know."

"Don't we know" Nate replied, his face scabbing over a bit by now.

"Yes... Our ancesters had long looked, towards you Spyro and said that your.... battles with Malefor... would be the... last big threat to our kind..."

Spyro looked towards Cynder at the mention but neither could smile at the moment.

Terrador's face became flush with the pain. "But they.... had missed your second... conflict entirerly, As age takes us all slowly.... This new threat bears down. I may only wish you luck with that as... I pass away into the... next life...."

"Thanks for everything." Spyro said.

"Thanks." Cynder added.

"Yeah, thank you" Nate added.

"Thank you" Adar dropped in.

"It.. has been.... my plesure." Terrador spat out. The final color from his face faded as his eyes closed one last time.

It would be written that he had lived his life in his best effort to help out dragon kind as a whole. Through combat he protected thousands. He taught many earth dragons the art of their element. After such a long journy he had finaly found his resting place. That is duty had been forfilled on the battle field one last time before he laid to rest. That he had lived life to the fullest and that his bigest legacy would be the training that he had given to Spyro, the Purple Dragon of Destiny.

*****

_50 Years Later_

Sarah looked down at he egg. It had been rolling around for about an hour on the soft straw covered nursery floor. Finnaly a bitty claw broke through the hard shell of the egg. Then another and another.

Then a nose poked through the top. It quickly dissapeared.

Sarah chuckeled. "No the voices won't ever throw you around like they did me, Alnor."

The egg suddenly split in two. Leaving a healthy wet dragon in it's place.

Sarah walked up to the hatchling and licked it dry. He was beautiful, but the only thing that seamed to enter her mind was "_Why is he purple?"_

____________________

_End of: Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_

_Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation will start after I get back from vacation here in the next few weeks. I have the unedited version out right now but it needs some pretty good editing in places I think... I don't sugjest reading that version.... but if you want to I won't stop you :)_

_Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	12. Spyro's Legacy II Sneek Peek

**Final Author's Note:** I'd like to personaly thanks you for reading _Spyro's Legacy_ _I: One Life to Live. _This is the first part of a Cycle of Books that I have all ready and are continuing to write. Currently _Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation_ is out and completed and _Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone_ is currently being written with updates every Weekend at some point. I also have a 4th installment planed to start around Chrismas time after the third is completed.

Author Updates: 10-27-09: I have just added a new off-linear story in the "M" Section called _"The Greatest Weapon" _It headlines Spyro and Cynder's strugles to get togerher as a couple in the weeks folowing the Dawn of the Dragon. The Peace is eventually disrupted by the most powerful weapon of them all: Themselves!

Thank you all for your feedback and for reading. I hope that you move onto the next installment and please leave your final comments on this story.

**Thanks,  
Cornys**

And here's a sneak peak into _Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation_!

_**Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation**_

**Chapter 1  
Destiny's Calling  


* * *

**

Alnor looked down at his silky purple paws as he flew through the air towards the place that his mother had defined as "The Temple of the Guardians".

Her history lessons always spoke of places such as these. Never would she speak of the simple things that they could actually go and see. Most often she would lecture about a "Dragon of Destiny" that had saved the world from a great evil and had started the "New Age of Peace" that they now lived in.

Usually his mind would wander while he stared blindly back at her. Not hearing a word of her rambling.

Everyday up until this point Alnor's life had been made up of these history lessons for the first few hours of his day. Then his mother would leave the house and go into town; not coming back home until darkness had fallen.

Then two days ago, on his thirteenth birthday, she had told him in in a torrent that he was one such "Dragon of Destiny" and that he would have to journey to "The Temple of the Guardians" where his destiny would begin to take shape.

They then set out and flew high above the clouds for more than a day. Then all at once she stopped talking and told him that he was on his own. That he was to "fly with morning sun to his back and the evening sun to his face" until he arrived at "The Temple of the Guardian's"

It had been five days ago that she had left him on his own. He had watched as island after island had passed by his feet. The blue water never leaving his view until just a few days ago. It was night when the transition had changed and he did not realize it had happened until the first rays caressed the landscape.

He was now flying through the spotless sky towards a place that he was beginning to accept never existed. His mother had been crazy all along. He was no "Dragon of Destiny". Heck he wasn't even hardly a dragon at all. He hadn't even seen or talked to any other dragon than his mom. How could he be as powerful as she said he was just because of his color.

His wings were now aching ravenously from the constant flying. He though about descending to the ground and eking out a life down there. His mom could not possibly be right. His future was to be a hermit. To be excluded from the population and just live alone without love or compassion. To endure alone the elements.

But he flew on. Only to find a more desirable home now. Rather than find his mother's crazy temple.

*********

Spyro and his fellow guardians stood around a blue puddle in the floor. All of them stared off into it wondering what it was that the bright yellow young one was seeing.

In the far back of the room Cynder stood in the door way. Her scales had faded away to a light gray tone. A few of her ivory head spikes had broken off through the years. Her once silky wing membranes had started to corrode at the tail end and holes now shone through.

Spyro had too aged. His row of spikes that ran down from his forehead to his tail barb had drooped over to their sides. His wings also had their small holes but his skin has retained it's purple hue.

Spyroandhis guardian friends were waiting for the vision to come to the young Lightning Guardian; Nate. The years had done their number upon the old Guardians. They had already bonded themselves with nature by then. Their entities else where.

The older guardian of ice, Adar, looked up from the pool and looked over at Spyro. His crystal eyes looked at Spyro respectively.

"You say that you have had, dreams, of this one?"

Spyro too looked up "Yes, I think that he is coming but I can not be sure. The powers of the evil that opposes us is undefined and we must be careful. Should one of us meet this force I shall not be able to protect us as I once was,"

The Earth Guardian, Welgor, looked up from the gazing pool and glanced over to Spyro with wide eyes.

"You mean that the shadow may be able to intrude upon our dreams?!"

"We can not know. With it's expanding power who knows,"

Welgor shook his dark green head and cringed before looking over to the golden Nate who was gazing into the pool still trying to conjure up an image of the new purple dragon who was supposed to be born thirteen years before. "You see anything yet? I'm tired of sitting here every-other-night waiting" he said lightly annoyed.

"No," replied Nate entranced "It takes a great deal of time to see somebody who you have not seen with your eyes"

Adar looked over at his fellow guardian. "Patience, Welgor, you mustn't rush things."

Welgor turned his head and shook it in disbelief but didn't reboot.

Spyro looked to Welgor in disbelief then turned to Cynder and smiled.

(End Chapter 1)

**I would like to thank you all for the overwhelming support of this entire series. New chapters of Spyro's Legacy III will be posted within the week of the January 17th. I hope that you are able to read through the series, but if you aren't you could easily read the summery of the series that I have included before each intallment. Thanks for reading and please send any and all comments that you have.**

**Thanks again,  
Cornys**


End file.
